Forever Angels
by morganlynseyy
Summary: "You should be more careful… You don't know me girl." The intense look he gives her sends tingles down her spine. "You don't seem so bad…" She counters giving him a shy smile. She doesn't know him at all, she doesn't even know his name, but there's something about him that makes her feel like she might want to. Bethyl AU- Rating may change.
1. Meet me at the horror movie motel honey

She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going, she didn't really care as long as it was away. So she packed a bag and grabbed the money she had stuffed in a jewelry box that sat on her shelf and left a note, not that it really felt like it mattered anymore, none the less saying she'd be fine. She doubted her father would even care to this point, her sister might be a different story but she just needed to go; she didn't need anyone looking for her. That's what she needed right now. So she did. Left and knew that it could be the worst decision she could make, but that was fine. It was a change in pace, she needed that too. Los Angeles was a pipe dream, one she had thought about for a long while. She could sing and maybe she'd make a living there, maybe she could. She hadn't sang since, but it didn't mean she didn't want to. It was a part of her, one that use to bring her happiness, part of her that could maybe help things be okay again. Who knows how long it would take her to get there or if she ever would but _maybe_.

It was late, well early. Sometime around three a.m. when she finally spotted the twitching neon motel sign in the distance. Slipping out in the early morning seemed so cliché she could feel sardonic laughter bubbling inside, but cliché or not she was here and this was how it was. She had left her small hometown a while ago and it had been dark and quiet on the highway she had been trucking along, no cars. Maybe that should have frightened her, but the seclusion felt familiar and not at all frightening. Her feet had only begun to ache a little bit but her eyes were heavy and she knew she should push further and keep going to get a bit further away, that's what she wanted. But she didn't know when she'd come across another motel, so she made her way across the vacant parking lot. The only sounds were of the cicadas and the buzzing from the vacancy sign she was walking under to fill the night.

The bell tied to the door rang as she walked into the small lobby and made her way to the unattended front desk. The lobby looked as if it hadn't been updated since the seventies, and held a thick smell of cheap air freshener as if it was trying to mask the musty scent that would probably always linger. She stood at the counter and eventually heard shuffling coming from the door way that she presumed was sometime of break room so the employees could rest on graveyard shifts like this. Appearing was an older looking man that was adjusting a fisherman's cap on is head as he came out.

"Hello there miss what can I do for ya?" He flashed her smile and it made her throat swell. It was familiar, too much. She had left all of that behind though, and the man here had nothing to do with her past so she managed a small smile back.

"I'm looking for a room for tonight or tomorrow I guess?"

"So just tonight or tomorrow night too, if you stay past noon tomorrow I have to charge for another night anyway…"

"How much further until the next town?" Beth asked mentally calculating how much money she had and how tired she really was.

"I believe its a little over ten miles."

"Oh okay then, guess I'll be staying two nights." Beth masked her drowsiness with another small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Alright fifty even."

That wasn't bad for two nights, even though the motel looked like it had been part of the set for some horror movie she thought as he handed her a key with her room number attached to it. If she kept spending money like that though, the two hundred and eleven dollars she had left tucked in her bra wouldn't last long. insane, that's what she was. It was okay though, that was better than dead. That money was all she had, that and the backpack stuffed with clothes over her shoulder was all she had to her name. Slipping from the office she made her way to her room ready to crash,. The room smelled of the same cheap air freshener as the office, and a hint of stale cigarette smoke maybe. It wasn't entirely unpleasant as she slipped the shoes from her feet. She stared at the bed thinking of all the things that may have taken place and in another life she might have been revolted, but in this one she can't find it in herself to care and crawled under the blanket and found sleep.

 **XXXXX**

Beth awoke to sound of a loud rumbling. At first she thought it was thunder and was suddenly glad she had decided to pay for the room for two nights, because it wouldn't that suck to walk ten miles in a storm. But she then saw that there was sunlight filtering through the floral drapes over the window, quite ugly drapes if you asked her. It's not thunder. Maybe a truck, a large truck from the sound of it. Irritated, she goes to look at the clock on the bedside table to see it was actually one o'clock in the afternoon. She really had been tired. The rumbling had stopped now as Beth rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and made her way to the window peeking out. She saw two motorcycles parked near the office, one bike unattended and the other had a man leaning against it smoking a cigarette. So bikers... She couldn't see his face very well from where she was at. And maybe it was based entirely off of stereotype, but the man looked rough. She could already tell just from the way he was standing and how he took in his surroundings, like he was on alert for danger but he couldn't be bothered because he was a part of it.

Beth spent most of the day doing nothing, she showered and lounged around messing on her phone (which had terrible reception) making it almost useless. She had changed her number before she left town, so if anyone tried calling they wouldn't be able to contact her, she felt bad for doing that to Maggie but it was better this way. She even fell asleep for a bit longer. It was un productive and she knew she could be on her way to the next town instead trying to put more distance between her and her old life, but she had already paid for another night so that was that. It was almost dark out now as her stomach gave a loud grumble reminding her that she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

She pulled on her shoes and wandered her way outside to the vending machines she had noticed near the office part of the motel. The air outside was warm and humid even as the sun slid lower into the sky. An arrangement of blues and purples that melted together.

As she made her way towards the vending machine she began to wonder if Maggie knew she was gone yet, probably Beth knew that she was probably furious, maybe worried. Somehow Beth figured that she can just understand, even as hard as it seems. It won't be forever that she does this, eventually she'll speak to her again. She will, because she loves her sister, it's just that right now she needs time.

Beth had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she had failed to notice the same man she had seen earlier leaning against the building outside of what she assumed was him room smoking a little ways in front of where the vending machines were located. He glanced at her but only for a moment and then continued taking a drag off of his cigarette. Beth decided on what she wanted and put her money in, but the machine refused to give her the chips. She sighed, frustrated, she tried to get the machine to give her the chips or her money back by pressing buttons. Most likely looking like a fool, but seemingly not caring.

"Damn it." She mumbled under her breath. She stared at the machine for a moment more thinking maybe if she glared at it hard enough it would do what it was supposed but to no avail. She gave it a little kick before turning to make her way back to her room.

"Hey here." The gruff voice startled her making her jump, Beth quickly turn around to see the man was now by the vending machine with his hand behind it jiggling something. She hadn't even heard him approach, and how did he get over to where she was so fast? Beth eyed him puzzled as to why he had his hand stuffed behind the vending machine, when not only one bag but two bags of the chips she wanted fell to the bottom of the case. The man reached down and grabbed them handing her them.

"S'old sometimes ya just gotta wiggle the wiring." He said still holding the chips out for her to take while Beth stared dumbly at him. She finally snapped back to reality and grabbed the chips smiling at him.

"Thanks. Uh- you keep a bag, since you're the one who fixed it…" She replied finally. He shook his head though pushing the bag she was extending to him back.

"How did you know how to do that?" Beth asked before he had the chance to turn away.

The man froze looking at her with an unreadable expression, but hinted on the side of surprise. She took the moment to observe him more closely. He had dark hair that hung in shaggy wisps all around his face, and skin that looked like it had been kissed by the sun on a frequent basis. His eyes were an entirely different aspect of him. Intense looking and sharp, they made her somewhat nervous even by him just simply staring at her.

"I've stayed here before, just know how…" He shrugged. He spoke gruffly but quietly.

"Do you travel?" She asked. Beth had no idea what made her decide to keep talking to this random stranger, let alone a rough looking biker, but he seemed nice enough right. Hadn't tried to come on to her yet, or hadn't given her any threatening looks. So why the fuck not.

He shifted on his feet a bit before nodding with a little bit of another shrug. He seemed almost uncomfortable and now she almost is feeling bad for pestering him. She was about ready to walk off again when he finally spoke.

"What about you? The hell ya doing out here by yerself?"

Beth looked back at him wondering how he knew she was by herself, but she guessed it wasn't too hard to figure out. Debating on what she was going to say, he seemed to look at her with genuine curiosity. It was understandable, she'd probably ne curious too. The fact is she's not even really sure if she can answer his question. She could tell him the truth, the real reason, but they'd be there all night and she's not sure she exactly wants to gut herself in front of a complete stranger tonight.

"Just trying something new…" Beth shrugged at him because, well, that was as good as it was gonna get. He simply nodded to her as he lit up another cigarette. Beth watched him and he took a long drag, watching how his cheeks hollowed out and the way his chest puffed in and out with every pull. She realized she had been staring and moved her gaze to the dark empty highway in front of them. That's when the most absurd idea came to her, and she almost laughed aloud. Because it was ludicrous, it really was. That didn't seem to stop her though.

"Where are you headed?"

This was so stupid, she didn't know him. At all.

He glanced at her looking her up and down as if he was trying to get a read on her.

"Ya looking for a ride?" He seemed to already know what she was asking.

"Sorry that was rude." Beth shook her head scolding herself, she didn't do things like this, was she crazy? She couldn't just ask someone she didn't know for a ride. Could she? Well she just did. A few beats passed where they both seemed to still remain in their spots. Beth watched the smoke from his cigarette disappear into the summer air around them. She felt as if she should walk away, yet her feet stayed.

"You should be more careful… You don't know me girl." He gives her a look that makes her aware of every nerve along her spine and she sucks in a breath.

"You don't seem so bad…" She gives him a shy smile and shrugs. She doesn't know him at all, she doesn't even know his name, but there's something about him that makes her feel like she might want to. Want more.

"M'heading west. If ya need a lift we're leaving tomorrow morning.

She gives him a surprised look, she knows she does, but shakes it from her features and nods, she can't believe he actually agreed. She can't believe she actually asked.

"Uh Thanks. I can pay you…" She offers but he shakes his head and drops his finished cigarette the ground stomping it out with his boot.

"Don't want yer money." He replies and disappears into the room a few doors down, leaving the smell of leather and ash in his wake.

Beth watches him go and stands there for a few minutes trying to come to terms with what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. She had left home, was staying at some horror movie motel, and now she was hitching a ride with a biker she didn't even know the name of the next morning. The sardonic laughter is bubbling back inside of her again, and this time she thinks she might even have let some of it slip. Cliché after cliché. Maybe there would be more tomorrow. So for the first time in a long time she actually looked forward to it.


	2. Golden State

**A/N I already got a beautiful response to this story so thank you so much for following and reviewing. I love writing this, but it makes it so much better when others seem to enjoy it too. Enjoy.**

Daryl leaned up against the door after he shut it behind him. He had just offered that girl a ride, and why? How had their exchange even started, oh that's right chips…Fucking chips? If he would have just kept to himself she wouldn't have even conversed with him. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd given some chick he didn't know a ride, but they never looked like her. They didn't talk like her or act like her. She was actually genuinely kind. Giving her a ride to the next town over wouldn't be a big deal, she was probably trying to get away from a crazy ex-boyfriend or something, or a runaway. She looked like she could be sixteen, he hoped to god she wasn't. He'd give her a lift to the next town then he'd never see her again so it was whatever. He glanced at Merles sprawled out form fast asleep on the bed; Daryl gave a slight snort at him realizing he'd be taking the couch in the room for the night…again.

Beth didn't sleep well that night and she figured it was from all the sleeping she had done earlier that day, but she also couldn't stop thinking about the man 3 doors down. She was really gonna leave with him tomorrow. This random stranger she didn't know the name of. All of this was so unlike her, but then again she really didn't know who she was anymore. She really didn't want to have to walk twenty some miles to the next town either, not in the heat. Eventually she must have drifted off because the next thing she knew she awoke to an orange glow coming from the windows, which was good. It meant it was still early and she hadn't overslept. Beth got up and peeked out the windows to see the bikes were still there; at least he hadn't been a dick and lied to her. He was actually serious about letting her come, and didn't just leave. She threw a pair of high-waisted cutoffs and a loose white tee and her converse, and fixed her hair into a messy side braid. She also checked the locket she had around her neck making sure it was still there, her mother's locket.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, she tied off her hair and went to answer it. It was him; she still didn't know his name.

"Hey were heading out, ya still need that ride?" His voice was even gravellier than the night before, she blamed it on it being early. That didn't stop the goosebumps that formed all over her body though.

"Uh yeah, let me just grab my bag."

He nodded and took off into the parking lot again with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. She also noticed sheath strapped to his hip that had a pretty lethal looking knife in it, how and the hell had she not noticed that last night? Maybe he hadn't been wearing it. She felt the small of amount of fear run through her. But did that stop her? No.

Beth quickly gathered up her things, it wasn't like she had that much. She then went and returned her room key to a girl who was now working the front desk. When she came out of the office there was another man she hadn't seen yet standing next to one of the bikes wearing a vest just like the one (whatever his name was) had on, he instantly looked her up and down.

"Well hey there sweet thang, heard your looking for a ride." He grinned at her.

"Merle shut it." _Okay so the older looking ones name was Merle._

"Well damn Darleena ya didn't tell me she was _this_ good looking, I woulda been the first ta offer." He cackled.

"Actually I asked him, he didn't really offer…Sorry about that by the way. You really don't have to." Beth ignored _Merles_ comments about her and looked to 'Darleena?' She prayed to god that wasn't his real name, because it certainly didn't match his profile.

"Aint a big deal like I said..." He said handing her his helmet.

Suddenly she felt very anxious; she had never ridden on a motorcycle before. Let alone on one with some guy in a motorcycle gang. Or club? She guessed gang could sound offensive, she knew there were clubs out there for guys who simply did it for the bikes and brotherhood, but he didn't really seem like that kind of guy. Neither of them did.

"What about you?" She said to him gesturing to the helmet in her hand. All she was doing was stalling though.

"M'fine. Now c'mon darlin we're burning daylight." He spoke before he fired up the bike. It was so loud, the sound was almost mesmerizing. She put on the helmet and slowly climbed on the bike behind him while lightly using his shoulders for support before dropping her hands.

"Yer gonna wanna hold on." He spoke over his shoulder to her. Her eyes must have gone a little wide at that, because he smirked before taking off out onto the highway. Beth squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. It was exhilarating. She was holding him so tight he probably couldn't breathe, but she was afraid to loosen her grip just yet. Beth also knew she was smiling like an idiot but she couldn't help it.

Eventually she relaxed a bit more and was just enjoying the ride. Watching the trees go by. The sun was warm on her back, stray strands of hair tickling her face. This is why she had left home. Was to feel like this, because for a while she forgot about the entire reason she had even left. She was just here; she didn't have any responsibilities or things to worry about. Like her dad coming home drunk and breaking things. She didn't have to sit in the house that once was her favorite place to be but now just a tomb. This is why she had left; it was to feel like she did right in this moment.

Before she knew it they were pulling into a gas station in a town called Dayville. It felt like it was over far too quick, and she wished they could just drive all day. As he shut the bike off, her legs still rumbled with the engines vibrations. Beth cautiously climbed off the bike hoping her legs would support her, because frankly they felt like jello. She stumbled a bit only to have a large hand on her back steadying her.

"Was that yer first time?" His voice snapped her out of the daze she had been in for the last forty minutes.

"What?" She asked confused.

He chuckled at her. She couldn't help but think he had a gorgeous smile.

"Riding?"

"Oh yeah…" Beth smiled and looked at his bike.

"It was amazing." She said still a little dazed. He didn't say anything and just nodded glancing around the gas station parking lot. There wasn't anyone else around; Merle had gone into the convenient store. Between the vacant motel and this place you'd think the apocalypse had come. So of course her stomach decided to make itself known right at that moment bringing his attention back to her. He looked at her stomach then back to her face.

"You hungry?"

Beth felt her cheeks heat up. _Stupid stomach_ …

"Oh I'm okay; I mean I have money I can go get something…" She babbled. He made her so nervous, but not necessarily in a bad way.

"C'mon…" He relied and started walking towards the mom and pop diner around the corner. Daryl didn't really know why he was still talking to this girl, it's not like he owed her anything. If anything it was the other way around.

Beth looked at him confused but none the less she followed, for all she knew he was taking her around the corner to kill her but here she was. Maybe she had lost her mind.

"Uh what about – Uhm Merle?" She gestured to the convenient store only to see what looked like Merle flirting with the cashier with an enormously fake chest.

He just snorted though once he glanced at Merle himself.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"So you guys travel this highway a lot? Beth asked as she followed him down the street eventually seeing a diner assuming that's where they were heading.

"Yeah once in a while." He spoke in his quiet and gruff voice again. Beth had already picked up that he probably wasn't use to talking about himself, or didn't like to.

"I'm Beth by the way. We never really told each other our names…"

He slowed down his pace and glanced back at her, if she wasn't mistaken she could have sworn he checked her out but that was beside the point.

"M'Daryl." He gave her a short nod before walking again.

She followed him into the diner and they sat their selves in a booth towards the back. After they ordered it was quiet and felt awkward. So of course Beth tried to make conversation and what else to talk about besides the obvious, he was in a motorcycle club. If she was being honest, she really was curious about the vest he wore that had angel wings and read 'Angels of Death' MC. _Friendly sounding…_ She also noticed the bottom of the vest said Oakland CA.

"So are you from California?"

Daryl's eyes snapped her hers with his brow furrowed.

"Your vest…" She pointed slightly. He looked down like he had forgotten he was wearing it.

"Oh yeah…" Was all he said. She nodded and felt stupid for even trying to speak.

…

"So where you really headed, why you on the run?" He surprised her by speaking again.

"I'm not on the run?" Beth made a small guffaw.

She was lying, he knew it and she knew it. He continued to look at her like he didn't believe her and finally the intensity of his stare made her speak again.

"I just…needed to get away." That was the kind way of putting it.

"So you thought you'd just hitch hike to wherever with whoever? There are bad people out there. Yer liable to get yerself killed girl…or worse." He said the last part under his breath as he looked out the diner window.

"I know you probably think I'm stupid. But I had to just go." Beth sighed avoiding his gaze.

"I'm aint saying that… just that a pretty girl like you won't last long on the road if ya aint careful. You don't even know me and you were so willing to just have me take you wherever. That's the kind of shit that gets ya in trouble." He replied and Beth was sure that's the most he's said to her since they met.

"You don't seem like a bad person though, I mean you agreed to give I've me a ride, which thank you by the way, and now you're in a diner eating lunch with me…" Beth laughed.

"Ya probably wouldn't want me givin ya rides and eatin lunch with ya if ya actually knew me, is my point…" He looked at her seriously and she felt herself swallow. The fear was there, but also something else she couldn't pinpoint. Whatever it was she liked it. She had looked to feel something other than self-loathing and sadness for so long, and right now she felt a lot of things she never thought she would again. When he looked at her, it felt dangerous. It was like when you're little and your parents tell you not to touch or play with something, but it only makes you want to do it more. You knew you weren't supposed to but your curiosity always got the better of you.

"I'm sure I could be sitting with somebody worse…" She stared right back at him even though she felt like she might melt into the set at any moment from his strong gaze.

"Yeah maybe." Was his only reply before the waitress showed up with their food and Beth would be lying if she said her mouth wasn't watering at the sight of the burger in front of her. Daryl eyed her amusingly as she dug in. She looked up at him feeling her cheeks burn while holding her hand over her mouth to conceal the huge bite she was chewing.

"Sorry, just haven't had any actual food these past few days…" Beth spoke after swallowing she knew she was blushing furiously. Daryl just nodded but she saw the small tug of his lips.

They finished eating without talking again and when the waitress brought the check over Beth reached for her bag to get money out but Daryl interrupted her.

"Nah I got it, ya save yer money for wherever your headed."

Beth blinked at him and watched as he pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket. She spotted at least two hundred bills and god knows how many twenty's and it was just crumpled up his pocket as if it was an old napkin.

"Uh thanks…" Beth sat watching as he threw two crumbled twenty's down and put the rest of his cash in his pocket.

"What did you say you did for a living?" Beth spoke again. Daryl looked up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I didn't." He replied gruffly.

"But you're in a motorcycle club?" She more so implied.

"You always so damn nosy?" He retorted.

"Only when I'm curious."

He snorted at that. "Aint anybody ever told ya curiosity killed tha cat."

There was that intense stare again that made every nerve ending in her body tingle, but she didn't back down. A beat passed where they stared at each other, he didn't scare her. Well that's a lie, he did but in a way she liked.

"Yer just looking for trouble aint ya girl?" He finally questioned never shifting his gaze.

What the hell came over her she had no idea. This wasn't Beth, she didn't know who the girl was sitting a crossed from this man in a diner in the middle of nowhere. That's why the next words out of her mouth didn't even surprise her.

"Take me to California."

Daryl let out a short chuckled and looked at her with disbelief. If he thought she was joking he was wrong. She was dead serious, he lived in California. He could take her there. He finally saw that she was being serious.

"You are. Just looking for damn trouble…" He shook his head at her with a look she didn't know how to describe.

"Take me with you…" She told him again. Had someone spiked her soda? She watched as his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and he turned looking out the window again. Contemplating, he was thinking. He was actually considering it.

"Fuck it." He stood and ran a hand through his shaggy hair and looked down at Beth whose eyes still hadn't left him.

"C'mon."

Beth beamed at him while biting her lip. He didn't say anything else as she grabbed her bag following him out of the diner, her eyes on the angel wings sewn into his vest. To California…

 **A/N So Daryl may seem a little OCC but keep in mind this isn't the apocalypse, and I want him to seem a little more rebellious because of his lifestyle. Even a little cockier, of course he'll still have his insecurities but he's a bit more confident in things than normal. Same sort of goes for Beth, she's going to be more rebellious obviously. Thank you for reading though, and please review!**


	3. My Good Friend Jack

They were somewhere in Alabama now. They had crossed over the border a while ago but it was dark out, had been for a while. Daryl had decided they'd stop at the next motel they came across. After the diner they had walked back to the gas station in silence, Merle had been sitting on his bike smoking. He had eyed Beth curiously before opening his mouth to say something to Daryl, but Daryl had just shook his head and Merle had smirked. That was the end of it. Beth didn't know how often they picked up hitch hiker, but it didn't seem that new to them. She didn't know if that should make her feel better or worse.

Daryl still couldn't really tell why he had agreed to take this girl, _Beth,_ all the way to California with him. Sure he had given chicks rides before, but never usually agreed to take them all the fucking way across the United States with him. She didn't seem so bad honestly. Though Daryl knew for a fact that she had to have something wrong with her so to speak. No girl like her was just hitching it for fun, she was running from something. As a person though, she seemed okay. Didn't hurt that she was pretty either, but the more he thought about that, the more he felt like fucking Merle. He wasn't Merle. Daryl tried his best to keep his thoughts pure but she really was attractive…

Soon they pulled into a city; it was small but definitely busier than the last few they had passed through. Beth had her cheek pressed up against his back, he didn't know if she was getting tired or if she was just enjoying the ride. It's easy to get caught in sort of a trance when you drive on open road for so long. However he didn't seem to mind either way. He followed behind Merle as he pulled into the parking lot of some hotel; it was a tad bit nicer than the one outside of Senoia but not by far. He shut his bike off and Beth released her hold on him getting off and stretching her legs out. Daryl watched as she took in the surroundings. She met his gaze and gave him a shy smile straightening out her shirt, as soon as he realized he was basically checking her out he stood and went towards the lobby to get a room for the night. He stopped a turned back to Beth, wondering if she was gonna stay with them or not? He'd probably get the fucking couch… again.

"Ya staying with us?"

Beth turned to him and blushed a bit.

"Oh no, I uh- got money for a room. Thanks though." She shifted on her feet.

"Aight."

Daryl had checked Merle and him and Beth was currently doing the same for herself. Merle had been in the bathroom and came back out around the same time Beth had.

"Alright kids how about we check out the night life here aye?" Merle grinned.

Daryl raised his brows at him while lighting up a cigarette. "Really?" He talked around it.

"Yeah really. Ole Merle needs a drink, ya aint gonna pussy out on me are ya?"

"Nah." Daryl shook his head. He could go for a drink anyway.

"What about you blondie? You down?" Merle gave Beth a wicked grin. She had been quietly watching the conversation.

"Merle, look at her she probably aint even old enough ta drink…" Daryl spoke before she could. Beth glared at Daryl actually a little irritated he was so quick to speak for her. She may not be old enough, but that didn't mean she couldn't.

"So why's that gotta stop her?" Merle laughed.

"I'm old enough. You don't even know me." She lied looking to Daryl frowning at him. He watched her for a moment taking a long drag off of cigarette.

"Whatever, let's go then." He said as he started to walk towards the bar they had seen just a block before the hotel. Merle catching up with him, as she trailed behind. She couldn't tell what they were saying but she was fine to just follow. They almost acted as if she wasn't there, in a way she like that. After everything that had happened at home it was nice to just kinda exist, and not have people constantly worrying about where you are or what you're doing twenty four seven.

The bar they came to had a few people outside of it, some smoking others eating each other's faces. The usual. The bar was old and un-updated, but she liked it. There were people playing darts and pool tables. Even a jukebox, which immediately caught her eye. Daryl and Merle had gone straight to the bar, a beer already in their hands. The music was loud and the air smelt thick of smoke despite any actual smoke in the bar. As she continued to scan the place she caught sight of a man looking her up in down in way that was a little to forward for her, so she quickly made her way to where Daryl was.

"Ya okay?"

"Yeah m'fine." Beth shrugged not really knowing what to do with herself; she suddenly wished she would have just stayed at the hotel.

"Ya wanna drink?" Daryl talked over the music. Beth shrugged at him and looked around the bar more; she had no idea what the hell she was doing. She finally looked back up at him and she saw that he was smirking at her.

"Ya aint never been in a bar before have ya?" Beth let out a small nervous laugh, was she that transparent? Apparently so.

He called out to the bartender for two shots of jack. Merle had wandered off somewhere a few minutes ago. The bartender glanced at Beth obviously noticing she did look a little young to be in a bar, but never said anything.

"Here." Daryl slid the shot over to her. Beth eyed the dark amber liquid and watched Daryl as he tossed it back like it was water. So she followed. It burned; she could feel it go all the way down her throat and into her stomach. She coughed a little but the warming effect it had on her throat was actually nice after the initial punch of it. But it honestly tasted like shit. She think she might have heard Daryl let out a small laugh, but she would ignore that.

"So how old are ya anyway?" He asked before he was already calling the bartender over for more shots.

"Seventeen… Almost eighteen." Beth replied cautiously, she didn't know how kindly he'd take to that number. But he just nodded and threw back another shot.

It went on like that for a while, they sat and talked and put down a few more shots. Beth thanked him for what he was doing to help her, and told him why it was she wanted to go to California, that she had always wanted to sing for people. She had also sort of told him why she had left, only the part about her dad being a drunk, the rest still untold. It was a goodnight so far, she didn't want to ruin it. He had told her about how he was originally from Georgia, had grown up there but move out to California when he was eighteen, but he was pretty vague about everything else. Beth had done most of the talk; he had done a lot of looking. They both had a pretty decent amount of alcohol in their systems now. Daryl seemed almost to the point of being drunk, but Beth was definitely there. She had never drank like this before. She had, had a few wine coolers at a party in high school but never had she felt like this. Daryl had called her a lightweight, which didn't make sense to her drunken mind because she actually felt very heavy. Not in bad way, but she felt like she was in a bubble, a happy bubble.

"I can see why my dad does it…" She smiled at him.

"Does what?" Daryl asked slightly smiling back at her because he didn't think he could help it. She was cute when she was drunk. He didn't think he had ever used that word and Merle would punch him if he ever found out he did, but there wasn't any other way to describe it. Most girls were blubbering, sloppy messes when they were hammered, but she was different.

"Drinks, I wish I could feel like this all the time…And that's bad." She started giggling hysterically.

"I think we should get you back to the hotel…" Daryl chuckled with her. She gave him a happy sated smile and nodded hopping off the bar stool only to almost fall before Daryl wrapped his arm around her back to hold her up until she got her footing again.

"Sorry." She mumbled looking up at him. Suddenly they were very close together. Not that she minded, and he didn't seem to either telling by the strong grip he had around her.

"C'mon." His eyes were much darker than they had been a few moments ago, and his voice was much deeper now. She was too drunk to really pinpoint exactly why, but her conscious self probably would have called it something like desire.

They made their way back the hotel after what seemed like forever. She didn't know where Merle had went but Daryl told her not worry that it's just how he is, he'll disappear for a while and that he's always fine. She leaned on Daryl all the way back, only because one wrong step and she probably would have face planted. Drinking was fun, but maybe next time not so much…

"I'm in room thirteen I think…" Beth said trying to dig her key out of her side bag.

"Were right next door to ya." Daryl replied as they made their way along the sidewalk past the other rooms. They finally made it room thirteen, as Beth leaned back up against the door and stared at Daryl.

"Well thanks. For getting me back here, and for getting me drunk…" She giggled.

"Don't know if ya should be thanking me for tha…" Daryl watched her amusingly. For some reason they were still standing really close together.

"Well I should probably go to bed."

"Yeah you probably should…" Daryl said shifting closer to her.

Suddenly it became hard to breathe and he was so close and she was looking up at him, and he looked so…So hungry? And she liked it. He was looking at her like she was something to eat and she fucking liked it. The tingle was back too, the one that ran down her spine. Like it was a warning. Danger Beth, _danger_. But it was too late, because next thing she knew her lips were on his. And then his hands were in her hair and his tongue was in her mouth. It all felt like a dream. He was rough, god he was so rough. In his movements and in his touch, god she loved it. She wanted more. She had, had boyfriends and they were all sweet. Treated her like glass. Daryl though, was not. His hands moved from her hair to her behind grabbing her and pulling her up and closer to him, so instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. He growled in approval. _Growled._ He slammed her up against the door and continued to assault her mouth with his. Tongue, teeth, scratching. It seemed they couldn't get close enough to each other. Then as soon as it seemed it had started he pulled away, and her feet were back on the ground as she slid down the door. Both breathless and shaking, both wondering where the hell that had come from.

"You should go to bed, long drive tomorrow." Daryl said lowly, his hands on either side of her head braced against the wall.

"Right." Beth nodded still panting.

"Night Beth." And just like that he was gone and into the room next door, while she still stood against the door of hers. She stayed there for a few more minutes looking like a drunken happy idiot, but she didn't care because she was exactly that.

She was happy.

 **A/N obviously not a slow burn, well because I'm me…We'll see you the morning after the night out. ;) Review.**


	4. Life of an Angel

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! Sometimes I just lose sight for a story and then I have no motivation to write anything, because then I don't like it. But…I finally figured everything out and here's the next update. Sorry I'm a terrible updater, but I hope you enjoy.**

Beth didn't know if she liked drinking at all anymore, because when she woke up she had a headache from hell. She couldn't even focus on that too long before she was running to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Beth stood getting a good look at herself in the mirror deciding she definitely needed a shower, and aspirin, some of that too. It wasn't until she was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair that she finally started to recall the events that had taken place against her door last night. Blushing at the thought Beth turned the water a bit cooler. Out of all the things she had expected to happen last night that had certainly been the last.

 _Oh yeah Beth he carries a huge knife and kinda scares the hell out of you, why don't you make out with him._ Okay. Great idea. Not that it had been bad, that wasn't it at all. It had actually been really good and that was her problem. She hadn't wanted to stop, it was a good thing he pulled away when he had because she might have kept going. Would things be weird now? Would he even remember, he had been drinking too? He hadn't been nearly as drunk as her though, so if she could remember so could he. Would he just pretend it didn't happen, or would he do it again? So many questions and they were all making her head hurt worse so she focused on getting clean.

Beth slipped on a pair of black shorts and a baggy grey tee shirt and called it good and just let her hair dry natural and do whatever it wanted, because at this point all she could care about was to find some god damned water and ibuprofen. Every time she moved too fast or bent down it felt like someone was taking a mini jack hammer to her forehead.

Beth looked to see it was almost ten, she hadn't slept in too late and as she left the confinements of her room she saw that Merle and Daryl's bikes were still there so they were probably still sleeping. Beth grabbed her bag and bared the bright offending sunlight outside and went and asked the lady at the front desk where the nearest drugstore or grocery store was and set off. It was only a few blocks from the hotel and wasn't too taxing of a walk in her condition. Beth bought a breakfast sandwich from the deli and a bottle of ibuprofen and a huge bottle of water and sat on the bench outside not wanting to wait to take something for her head, the sandwich was pretty delicious too. Suddenly she wondered if she should have gotten something for Daryl and Merle. He had already bought her a meal and was helping her get across the country, the least she could do was bring him breakfast. That was kind of rude not to…

Feeling guilty Beth ran back inside and got two more breakfast sandwiches and some chocolate milk; frankly because the chocolate milk suddenly sounded good to her too so if they didn't want it more for her. She had her hands full getting back to the motel but managed and froze upon seeing Daryl standing out by his bike messing with something in one of the saddle bags. Beth took a deep breath telling herself to not be such a wimp and play it cool. He was older and probably kissed girls all the time; she wasn't special so no need to make a big deal.

Upon hearing her approach Daryl turned to face Beth bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun, while an unlit cigarette hung from his mouth and his dark shaggy hair framing his face. Beth couldn't help but think he was so gorgeous in that moment but tried to put those thought away as she greeted him as normal as possible. She decided on a simple 'hey'.

"Hey, thought ya had dipped out. Knocked on yer door…" Daryl drawled seemingly unbothered by whether she had left or not as he lit his cigarette.

"Oh. No, just ran to the store. I- uh got you guys some breakfast if you want it…" Beth still felt a bit uncomfortable as she passed the bag off to him. Daryl squinted at her as he took it and inspected the contents.

"Ya didn't have ta do tha." The more gentle side of Daryl that Beth had begun to notice made and appearance and looked to her.

"It's okay I actually went to the store to get some aspirin and I already ate mine sandwich and stuff so-" Beth trailed off and shyly smiled.

"Yeah bet you woke up with one hell of a headache…" Daryl smirked at which Beth gave a playful glare. It seemed that things weren't as weird as she thought they were gonna be and she was thankful. A little awkward but nothing too painful.

Merle decided to make an appearance then as both Beth and Daryl turned to see him coming from the motel room looking a little haggard himself.

"Hey there sweet cheeks, how are ya this morning?" Merle grinned at her coming up next to Daryl instantly grabbing the grocery bag from him.

"Looking better than you." Beth decided to throw a little sass back at him since he always seemed to be so smug. Merle laughed.

"Darleena ya got me some chocolate milk ya shouldn't have!" Merle grabbed a bottle taking a huge swig. Beth giggled quietly.

"Beth actually got breakfast fer us…" Daryl told him looking right at Beth causing her to suddenly feel shy and ducted her head.

"I knew there was a reason I liked ya darlin." Merle grinned coming up and ruffling her hair, Beth frowned and smoothed it back out while Merle laughed at her again.

"Yeah thank ya." Daryl said putting out his cigarette and digging into the bag himself.

Beth just nodded even though neither one of them were looking at her. She was really glad that things didn't seem to be weird between her and Daryl. She guessed she shouldn't really be surprised. She didn't really know him, for all she knew he could kiss random girls all the time. She wasn't special and just needed to forget it happened. As Beth quietly watched him though she figured that'd be harder done than said.

After Merle and Daryl had eaten and they had all checked out Daryl told her they'd be riding most of the day and tonight they'd be staying with another charter from their MC. He explained every charter had a clubhouse and that's where they'd sleep. Beth felt a little giddy and nervous as she watched the angel wings on his back as he mounted his bike. She'd get to see more into the life he lived, and part of her was a little scared but the more curious part of her outweighed it. Beth felt more comfortable that day riding and it seemed like Merle and Daryl didn't like the freeways and they were always on backroads with pretty scenery. They only stopped a few times all day at rest stops and once to eat. It was evening when they pulled into a large parking lot that had a single building, but Beth knew it was the clubhouse by the number of motorcycles lined up outside.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Beth asked suddenly feeling intimidated even though she had been given no reason to be. But she figured that if they were from the same MC as Daryl and Merle that they'd be similar, and Daryl still very much intimidated her.

Daryl looked and saw Beth's hesitation but only gave a small smirk.

"If anyone tries ta bother ya, just tell 'em yer with me…aight." Daryl put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

Beth looked at him arm around her then up to him slightly shocked and nodded dumbly not being able to do much else. They walked into the clubhouse and Daryl and Merle were immediately greeted by an older looking man in the same cut that they were both always wearing. Beth took in her surroundings seeing a bar and a bunch of other surly looking men and a few women who were wearing far less clothing than herself. She suddenly felt very out of place, who she was kidding she _was_ out of place. The older man was suddenly in front of her and Daryl and at some point he had let go of her and she swallowed hard.

"This your old lady Dixon? I never thought you'd ever settle down?" The older man smiled at her and then back to Daryl.

"Nah not even close." Daryl chuckled then so did the older man nodding his head.

Beth was confused but neither one of them seemed to notice as they started talking and made their way over to the bar leaving her standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. Beth stood there awkwardly looking around. When a girl with long brown hair came up to her.

"What's your name?" The brown haired girl asked as she hooked her arm in Beth's and started walking her further into the clubhouse. Beth's eyes widened but none the less let the girl lead her.

"Um- Beth. I'm Beth." Beth turned to look back at Daryl as soon as they passed the men who were sitting at the bar, but he was still in a conversation with the older man and was paying no attention to her at the moment.

"I'm Lizzy. Come on I'll show you where you're staying and you can drop off your stuff."

"Okay." Beth nodded taking one last glance back at Daryl before following Lizzy into a dimly lit hallway that had doors all down it.

"So how long have you been with the Dixons?"

"A few days. I'm from Georgia." Beth replied as she followed Lizzy into a decent sized room with a bed and a dresser in it, and another door that looked like a bathroom.

"So this is the room Daryl usually stays in, you're welcome to hang out with me or just chill in here. The guys probably have business to talk about so."

"Business?" Beth asks her oddly, I mean obviously whatever Daryl does he makes money, she remembers the wad of cash he pulled out at the diner. She also puts the small amount of anxiety away at the fact that she and Daryl will probably be sharing this room tonight.

Lizzy eyes her with almost a sympathetic smile and gives a small shrug.

"It's sort of a don't ask, don't tell kind of thing." She says softly and Beth doesn't push any further because Lizzy seems like she knows but can't tell and she's a nice girl and if Beth's being honest she's okay with not knowing. So she nods and puts her bag by the bed and looks back to Lizzy sort of expectantly and Lizzy smiles and gestures with her head out of the room and Beth follows.

They end up in what is sort of like a small kitchen and Lizzy asks if she's thirsty or anything but Beth shakes her head they sit at some stools and Lizzy tells her she's from New York and explains how she got all the way down to Alabama. Beth asks her what the older man (turns out his name is Jerry) meant when he asked if Beth was Daryl's old lady.

"It means that you're like his wife. You know a ride or die; you're the one he comes home to at the end of the day." Lizzy explains simply but Beth is partly shocked.

"So like I belong to him?" Lizzy can hear the puzzled tone in Beth's voice and giggles.

"I know it's a weird concept if you're not from the life originally, but if you're an old lady it means they love you. Sort of my goal…" Lizzy lets out a small sigh and Beth looks at her sadly.

"So you just wait around until someone decided you're their property? Why?" And a few beats pass before Lizzy looks up and speaks again.

"This lifestyle, these men… It takes a certain type of person to care for them. They're outsiders ya know? Society looks at them and they're just ruthless criminals, and like I said you have be a certain type of person to love them. And they do, they need love just like any other person. So you may look at it like I'm auctioning myself off, and yeah I guess I am, but I do mean something. I'm what will love him at the end of the day when the rest of the world hates him and help hold everything together. So to me, it makes me someone. Someone important."

Beth sits for a moment and processes everything she's just heard and it makes sense, in a strange way. She nods more to herself than to Lizzy and she thinks she gets it. To feel like you're important, to feel like you mean something, that you're alive and valued. Beth vaguely wonders if that's what Daryl's looking for, an _old lady_. If he's ever looking for a potential partner for life, someone he loves. She tries to imagine but she can't see it. Daryl's not looking to settle down with a person in particular, he's the guy who picks up random girls at trashy motels and then kisses them up against doors at midnight and pretends it never happened. Daryl's not the type who wants to settle. He's a wildcard, and Beth figures that why she feels so intrigued to be traveling with him. No, she doesn't even recognize her train of thought right now, because this isn't the Beth she used to be, but at this point she's okay with that. She welcomes it. Maybe she's not exactly _someone_ right now, she's just here. And right now she's basking in it, in just _being_. Maybe this life was meant for her, not in the same way it was for Lizzy but in a way where she means something to herself which she hasn't felt since her mother passed. So yeah maybe this kind of life could work.


	5. Something Better

**A/N So I'm just going to trigger this story as all things illegal okay, if that bothers you then you shouldn't read any further. Daryl's a biker and Beth is a runaway, and they'll be doing things that aren't always approved by everyone. So just a little psa. If you're into that though, then enjoy! (;**

It was later at night now, maybe ten o'clock and Beth had spent most of the time with Lizzy. They ended up getting along really well, she actually reminded Beth of her best friend Madeline in middle school. She had a joyous perspective and was kind and funny, but seemed determined. Madeline had moved away before high school and Beth had been crushed. She thinks maybe that's why she warmed up to Lizzy so fast, she felt familiar. Something familiar felt nice too. Lizzy and she were sitting at a table drinking beers and giggling about mundane things. Beth had told her she had just drank too much the night before and that she wasn't even old enough and she shouldn't but Lizzy claimed what better way to get over a hangover than to get shitfaced again and Beth looked at her incredulously, but here she was again. Her life didn't really feel like hers anymore, but she liked that.

Beth and Lizzy had gone through their beers and Beth offered to go get them another and made her way to the bar. She couldn't believe she was here. In some no name town in Alabama at a biker bar, having a beer. She could laugh at how crazy it sounded; she wasn't even legal to drink yet. She didn't even like beer, did she? The small amount of alcohol she already had must be making her feel bold because she walked right up to the bar and asked for two more. While she waited she took in her surrounding and at this time the place was in full swing with people dancing and singing and people doing body shots. This was _crazy_. Beth felt like she really had been transported to somebody else's life. She turned to see that Merle was talking to Lizzy, and Lizzy was smiling back at him like he was actually charming. Somehow Beth doubted that. Then he was leading her off towards the rooms and Lizzy cast an apologetic look at Beth and shrugged before following Merle off to do god knows what, but that's what Lizzy said she did.

"Looks like my brother stole yer friend."

Beth initially jumps at the gruff voice but soon recognizes it. Turning herself to face him and looks up into his icy stare.

"You scared me." Beth took a small breath.

"How tha hell did I scare ya, we're in a room full of people?" He looks at her oddly before finishing off the beer he has in his hand, tipping his head all the back showcasing his adams apple that bobs with each finishing gulp.

"I was in deep thought is all…" She shrugs.

"Deep though bout' what?" The question is serious like he actually wants to know which somewhat surprises her, but she suddenly feels shy and shrugs again while avoiding his gaze. Because if she was honest with herself his eyes made you feel weak in the knees no matter how he looked at you and she hates it. Yeah. Totally hates it.

She's not looking at him but can still feel his gaze on her. Searching and she could imagine the way his brows are furrowed at her trying to get a read, almost a scowl.

"C'mon." He tells her and grabs her wrist to which she feels like she has no choice but to follow. She does have a choice, but that's not what her feet say.

They end up outside and the air is still warm but there's a nice breeze. It's not stagnant or sticky which she likes. There are a couple of chairs under what's sort of like an awning and they're nice chairs, they're large and wooden. Patio chairs that could fit two people almost and sit low to the ground and he takes a seat on one. So she stands there for a moment and then mimics his actions and sits in the chair catty corner from him. The chair feels incredibly too large for her so she tucks her knees into her chest and looks out into the night sky. There's so many stars it's almost mesmerizing, how big the world, the universe actually is. How when you're looking at the night sky like this it's like life seems so small, and not all that terrifying. And life isn't terrifying anymore. Not since she left home, and yeah it's only been a few days but she already feels _better_. Not fixed, very far from it, but better. Beth doesn't think she can ever be fixed. Nobody really can, you can only hope you get better. She may not be doing it in the most orthodox way, but it feels possible now. To be better.

"Still in deep thought?"

And there's that deep voice drawing her back again. She looks to him and nods, very subtly but nods. No words. She watches him as he pulls out what looks like a cigarette but she knows is not, because she can already smell it. She only knows what it is, from being at very few high school parties but definitely knows what it is. Something about the way his cheeks hollow as he takes that first drag entrances her and she doesn't know why almost everything that Daryl does fascinates her. It's frustrating in a way that Beth can't explain. He looks at her and see's she's been watching him and Beth is glad it's dark because she knows she's blushing. Suddenly Daryl's extending the joint out to her and Beth looks at him like he's grown a third head.

"Ya aint gotta." Daryl says pulling it back to his mouth and taking another drag and blowing small 'o's into the night air.

Beth sits for a moment contemplating and she knows she shouldn't, because she's Beth Greene the good girl. Who was taught to never do things like this, to never talk to strangers, to never drink or smoke, and certainly never run away from home? That was before though, before her mom died, and her brother killed himself, before her daddy became a whiskey soaked ghost of a man. Before her life fell apart and she lost herself somewhere in between it all. It's not what good girls do. But she's not good anymore. She's not sure what she is.

"Sure." Her answer is simple and short, and Daryl brings his attention back to her and does the little thing where he looks like he's scowling but he might actually just be thinking. Then he extends it to her again and this time she takes in and slightly rolls it in-between her fingers, just observing it for a moment. She brings it to her mouth and sucks, the smoke hits her tongue and its tastes awful and she's slightly regretting her choice now.

"Gotta inhale." Daryl says and leans towards her and plucks the joint back and shows her. He does what she does but his mouth remains open as he inhales. Beth watches as the smoke disappears down his throat and he holds it there for a moment before it streams back through his lips all while his eyes never leave her face. Beth thinks she might be under a spell because she can't pull her eyes away from him as she takes the joint back and repeats his actions. This time feeling the smoke fills her lungs and it somewhat burns so she exhales and watches as a heavy stream of smoke expels from her mouth and coughs. She can't really help it and she really doesn't feel different, not yet at least. The taste is still present in her mouth though and she can't really describe it, it's not unpleasant but odd.

"Gets easier." Daryl tells her and she nods letting out another small cough and hands it back to him. He looks very sated now and leans further back into his chair.

"I've never done that before, it's strange." Beth feels implicated to say.

"I could tell." Daryl smirks a little.

"Here." He hands it back to her again.

"Few more drags and you'll start to feel it."

So she does. And she starts to feel it. Her eyes feel heavy but in a pleasant way and she feels like smiling, she _is_ smiling. Daryl's watching her with a small grin too and Beth likes this. The way she feels right now, and the way he's looking at her. She thinks back to just last night and the way he made her feel when he had her pressed up against the door and she giggles. Just quietly and then looks to Daryl and he doesn't look away.

"We kissed last night." She tells him simply, and she's not really afraid of mentioning it. Everything feels like it's been slowed down and feels easy right now.

"We did." His reply is just as simple as hers sounded.

"A lot." She adds and he just nods.

"I don't know you." Beth says. Because she doesn't, she knows his name and that's it.

"Nah ya don't."

"But I kissed you anyway."

"You were drunk." He tells her like that's the answer she's looking for, but then again she's really not looking for an answer, she's just stating things.

"I'm not now." She replies. Daryl eyes her oddly but still is leaning back in his chair; he's still very much relaxed. He's observing her closely though.

"And…" Its gruff sounding from his lips.

"I still want to kiss you."

His eyes changed then and Beth feels herself shiver. Though it's not even near to being cold outside. He doesn't move and neither does she until she just does. An impulse. This is the Beth she didn't know existed not until she had left home, bold Beth. The Beth that stands slowly and steps in front of Daryl who's looking up at her with a looks she's not sure she could ever describe, because she's never seen it before. That thrills her to no end, but also scares her. She is beginning to realize that's what she likes about him. He makes her feel something she can't even put a name to. His hands slowly move up her thighs from where he's sitting, but he is only still looking at her face. Her body shivers again even at the lightest contact. He's barely touching her yet and she's almost shaking.

So she's moving on her own accord now and his hands are rested lightly on her hips as she lowers herself and straddles his lap. Slowly and carefully, because they're still watching each other and Beth doesn't thinks she's ever felt anything more intense.

And now she's seated on his lap and she can feel his heat, it's radiating off of him and he smells something like old spice and motor oil. It's manly and foreign to her but none the less she likes it. His hands have traveled up to her waist now and her hands are placed on the hard plains of his chest and her fingers run over the small patch that says Oakland on his cut. Her eyes briefly leaving his face for the first time to look over it, and when she looks back he feels closer. So she dares herself and ghosts her lips over his, not yet closing her eyes and watching his reaction. His flutter shut and he lets out a short breathe before he captures her lips more forcefully. It's not as hard as it was the night before, but just as intense and lets herself fall into it, letting her doubts and fears fall with it. It's just him and her and she feels so alive like this.

His lips are chapped but somehow still soft and she moves her hands to his hair. She likes his hair it's also soft, she thinks it's softer than her own. Beth rakes her nails lightly against his scalp and then he makes a growling noise that's she's definitely heard before. It's like this for she doesn't even know how long, it could have been a few minutes, or it could have been hours. It felt like an eternity of hot touches and tongues mixing and sounds she didn't know she could make. It's her who pulls back this time and she feels even higher than she did when they started, but she doesn't think it's all from the weed.

Beth can't help but smile and Daryl even gives a small smile back and she feels like she's won, because it's not a shit eating grin or a mocking smirk, it's an honest to god smile. Small and only lasted as soon as it came but a _smile_.

"We should go inside." Beth whispers because they're still very close and there no need to talk any louder, not like this. She likes it like this. He nods and she carefully pushes herself off him. She waits until he stands and then they turn to head inside.

"So are you going to pretend like this didn't happen either?" Beth asks amusingly.

"Pretend like what didn't happen."

And Beth looks to him and the shit eating grin is back and she lightly punches him in the arm.

"Ha. Ha." She kicks a rock along the walk way back to the doors inside. Daryl surprises her when he grasps her hand and leads her into the clubhouse. The party had died down a bit but not by much, and she expects him to head back over to the bar but he continues to lead them back to the room they're supposed to be staying in and Beth slightly panics because she had forgotten all about having to stay together. Her feet still carry her into the room and she stands there awkwardly as he shrugs off his cut and tosses it on the nearby dresser and she feels her chest become tight. Does he expect her to sleep with him now? Lizzy explained that this is what the club girls do, but Beth isn't a club girl. She might like kissing Daryl but she definitely isn't ready to sleep with him.

"I- I ca-" Is all that Beth manages to get out and Daryl looks to her and her face must show it all because he furrows his brow at her but relaxes again and shakes his head.

"I don't know what yer thinkin darlin, but I'm showerin and headin ta bed…" Daryl replies as he toes off his boots and heads to the bathroom and Beth lets out a deep breathe once he shut the door. She feels relieved and a bit warmer inside. He wasn't expecting her to sleep with him. Okay. Good. She hears the shower start up and toes out of her owns shoes and slips into some sleep shorts.

Beth climbs into bed and under the cover pulling them up around herself. She doesn't know when Daryl comes to bed because she falls asleep before he's even finished showering, but she falls asleep to images of his hands tracing down her back and the taste of the smoke on his tongue and she falls asleep faster than she has in a long time.


End file.
